neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gigastorm
Gigastorm is the name of a fictional character from the various Transformers universes. Before his upgrade he was known as Megastorm. Beast Wars Second Initially called Megastorm, this Predacon transforms into a tank, in which form his attacks have the highest class of destructive force of any in the story. However, the trouble is he takes too long before he fires. His brother Galvatron is more idealistic and fastidious...while Megastorm has that much more of a realistic atmosphere than his elder sibling about him. Having learned of the Lord of Angolmois, the fearsome secret of the planet that is the stage for their battles, his brother has become cautious, which has led Megastorm to be disloyal and mistrustful at times.Gigastorm (Predacon Supreme Beast, Beast Wars II) After he was dropped into a vat of raw Angolmois energy he became known as Gigastorm. As Gigastorm, he is far more confident than Megastorm was, and now openly shows his disapproval of his brother's actions and decisions, almost to the point of no longer considering Galvatron to be his brother. Animated series Megastorm appears in episode #14, "The Combined Giant, Tripledacus." Upon arriving on Gaea the Jointrons briefly fight Bighorn, Diver, Tasmanian Kid, Starscream and BB. After chasing away the Predacons Tripledacus notices the remaining mechs are Maximals and becomes friends with them. Later, when Tripledacus confronts Megastorm, Starscream and BB the Maximals arrive to chase the Predacons away from their new ally. Megastorm is featured in episode #22, "Megastorm's Reconing." Manga In "The Maximal Brainwashing Project" Starscream and BB were able to capture Diver and the Tasmanian Kid, brainwashing them into serving the Predacons. Meanwhile Leo Prime, Apache and Scuba were able to capture Dirge and Thrust. The shock of being damaged in capture had the side effect of making the Predacons think they were Maximals. Diver and the Kid were able to ambush the Maximals, allowing Galvatron to gain the upper hand on Lio Convoy, but the Maximals were aided by Dirge and Thrust. Furious that Lio had seemingly stolen his brainwashing idea Starscream had BB attacked the Maximals. Megastorm found the whole turn of events amusing and planned to use his main cannon to destroy all the Maximals and Predacons in the conflict, becoming the leader of the Predacons. His attack took so long to charge Diver was able to ruin it with a water geyser. The explosion was enough to shock the brainwashed Maximals back to their senses. Galvatron and the Predacons retreated with Dirge and Thrust in tow.http://www.tfarchive.com/comics/japanese/bw2playingbook.php Fun Publications Beast Wars Second Galvatron, Megastorm and the technorganic Predacon Waspinator appeared together in the story Wreckers: Finale Part II by the Fun Publications in 2007. During the invasion of Cybertron by the Quintessons the Predacons worked together to ambush a Quintesson contingent commanded by Overseer Vashik. Vashik's troops were caught in a pool of molten magma and destroyed. IDW Publishing Megastorm and Gigastorm had a biographies printed in the Beast Wars Sourcebook by IDW Publishing. Video games Megastorm appears in the 1999 Gameboy Color video game Ketō Transformers Beast Wars: Beast Senshi Saikyō Ketteisen. Toys *''Beast Wars Second'' Megastorm (1998) :A redeco of Generation 2 Megatron, minus the electronics. The toy was packaged both by itself, and together with the Maximal figure Apache.http://www.tfu.info/1998/Destron/Megastorm/megastorm.htm *''Beast Wars Second'' Gigastorm (1998) :A remold/repaint of the original Trypticon toy with various cosmetic alterations, the most notable being three orange 'crown-like' horns on the head; (this would seem to indicate that the toy does not loosely portray a mechanical tyrannosaurus, rather a ceratosaurus.) The figure retains powered walking motion though lacks the small toy-arsenal and most other accessories which are to be found with Trypticon. The "Full-Tilt" thorax armour–robot/race car is included however.http://www.tfu.info/1998/Destron/Gigastorm/gigastorm.htm References Category:Fictional robotic dinosaurs Category:Fictional tanks Category:Predacons